


Magic in Bloom

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And so much wish fulfillment on top of that, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Magic Revealed, Not easily so though, Post-Magic Reveal, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: It was his second day in Camelot, and he wasn't looking forward to his third, fourth or … Any bit of this future.He glanced up from the vial and back over his shoulder. It was clear - the hallway was empty. He pulled the sprig of lavender out of his mouth, and he took a deep breath before sighing. He tucked the thing in behind his ear.It was going to be a long couple of months as he humored his mother. His magic wasn't just something that could be tamed.





	1. Blooming in Camelot

Merlin was used to the flowers. The digging in the back of his throat. In Eldor he’d just pull them out without regard to where he was or what he was doing at the time. The village folk knew it was magic, but they also knew it was a curse. They presumed it was a curse and not his own magic talking to him. No one would think he had his own magic crawling around inside of him, and no one would ever call this helping. 

_ Strangers like flowers, right? It was so helpful, just handing him an unsolicited bouquet for the person in front of him. Friends like them as well, right? Will at least had a sense of humor about it after he explained the pile he’d had to cough up. Will never called him his best friend again - more for the sake of the flowers then a change of the truth. It didn’t change, in fact they only grew closer.  _

In Camelot - it was different. Being cursed was the same as having magic, and his magic had more reason to misbehave in its attempts to… help Merlin make friends. It knew how people felt towards him. How they felt towards it. It was still simple, and for the first time Merlin stopped seeing the magic as the magic he could shape. 

_ He doesn’t like you. She doesn’t like magic. Lavender would help her sleep - _

He coughed. He couldn’t pull out the sprig. He nodded to the lady as she walked past him, and he stared at the vial Gaius had sent him with. 

His first day had been a beheading. It had sent him running back to the forest. There a pile of abandoned flowers wouldn’t be questioned. There he had at least a slim chance of not getting beheaded for his magic as well, even if it was just a curse after all.

It was his second day in Camelot, and he wasn't looking forward to his third, fourth or … Any bit of this future. 

He glanced up from the vial and back over his shoulder. It was clear. He pulled out the sprig of lavender. And he took a deep breath before sighing and tucking it in behind his ear. It was going to be a long couple of months as he humored his mother. His magic wasn't something that could be tamed. 

* * *

 

_ Merlin.  _

_ Merlin. _

It wouldn't be the first time he thought he had heard his magic whispering to him in his sleep. He rolled back over and slept. He could still smell the tomato that had hit his face.

He would have been fine if he hadn't been brought to his knees by his own magic.

_ The prince - we can't! _

He rolled over again, and he stared at the flowers on the other side of the room. He could make a bed out of the amount he had now. He slipped then back into his sleep, ignoring the call.

* * *

 

“Are you mute?” Arthur snapped. It was the morning after Merlin saved Arthur. It was his first time waking Arthur, and he couldn't use his voice. He couldn't open his mouth. He was left pale as his magic whirled with excitement under his skin. He was left with a pitcher in his hands, and a wet prince staring up at him.

“I know  _ that _ isn't true!” Arthur continued on. He stopped and he stared at Merlin, waiting for a response. His affront at the unintentional insult was well earned. 

The flowers, his magic, didn't care. They didn't care about about Merlin. They wanted to show off to their prince. Merlin felt the flowers shift from trying to crawl out from his stomach and instead try to find a passage out through his lungs. He started to choke. There was nothing he could do.

Arthur had started to open his mouth, to keep shouting, but Merlin saw the concern floating onto his face - before he bent over and started to heave.

Tears mingled with the petals as they fluttered from his lips. He heard the first footstep. It was a struggle to grab Arthur, but he did it. He grabbed Arthur by the arm. Arthur was steady, but his voice hinted that he wasn't. His eyes said he wasn't, “I have to get Gaius, Merlin. You’re clearly sick.”

Merlin shook his head. His throat was raw, and voice broken from the violent blooming, “You can't.” He whispered, “This is Camelot. You can't.”

Arthur stepped closer, confusion caused him to search Merlin’s eyes, “What does Camelot have to do with it?”

Merlin smiled. It was a broken, worn smile, but he smiled at that nonetheless, “People don't just throw up flower petals, sire.”

Arthur paled, “Magic.” He breathed.

Merlin nodded. His stomach flipped and for the first time that morning it wasn't because of the flowers.

The horror blend away back for that innocent confusion, “Gaius has to have some-"

Merlin felt the wail. He felt a faint tickling turn into something overwhelming. He had to let go of Arthur. His legs gave way underneath him, and he barely managed to brace for the fit. Petals of blue, red and black poured out from his mouth. His own soul screamed out, hoping that it would stop. 

It never had listened before. His mother said she knew where the petals got it from, but as he saw Arthur kneel down beside him - to reach out a reassuring hand only to draw it back. Merlin knew why. The colors were a perfect match to hues of his own red, blue and black.

“You have magic,” Arthur answered, “Why? But you saved my life last night. How can you have magic.”

Merlin choked again. He dug out a grape this time, and then another. They kept getting stuck. He wished they would stop coming up. It wasn't the right season for them anyways. He started, unintentionally, pelting them at the prat as he lost count of them. It was painful. 

Eventually, they stopped coming up. Merlin fell backwards. His arms barely managing to brace him and keep him up straight. His arms were shaking still, and he felt stripped. He could still feel the tracks on his face. He stared at Arthur, and Arthur simply gaped at them, the grapes, mouth hanging wide as he completely managed to miss the answer in front of him. He looked up at  Merlin however, and Merlin simply frowned at him as he finally managed to answer with his words this time. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to him if his words weren’t enough for the prat.

“They’re your favorite, aren't they? I am here to keep you safe,” He hadn't known that before the grapes, but he knew how valuable giving food was. It was hospitality, because you took care of your guests as a host, “And if you think I ought to die just because I am going to do that with magic - then so be it. It's the only way you'll be getting rid of me though. Magic’s made it bloody well clear to me that it only wants to work for you. I think your a prat after all, but I know what petals mean. It  -  _ My magic _ wanted to show off - to be accepted. Never had to pulled grapes put before though when it wanted to do that,” And one had started to roll back towards him. He picked it up and chucked it at Arthur. Even that didn't stop the speechless staring being leveraged towards Merlin, “And I hope you don't make me do that again because  _ that - _ was bloody awful.”

Arthur nodded in mute agreement before frowning and chucking the grape he had been holding, Merlin supposed, the entire time, “And do you think getting pelted with them was any better?” Arthur snapped, “If you do this again I will -” He closed his mouth and he met Merlin in the eyes before sighing.

The silence might have been deadening, but Merlin was still alive so he let hope flicker in his chest.

Arthur nodded once, like he’d made a decision, and promptly stood up, “Well, then. I suppose, I’m just going to have to keep you close and keep you under watch then.”

“What?” Was all that Merlin could manage to get out. It was his turn to feel speechless and stunned. He didn’t know how he felt about that. He also didn’t know how he felt in general at that moment either. He didn’t notice the difference.

Arthur was ramrod straight, and he looked pointedly to the side, “You heard me.”

“Doesn’t mean I understood!” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Well - As you know, magic is banned in Camelot.”

Merlin nodded, “Yes. Yes. I know that.”

Arthur nodded, “And that’s because magic is evil,” The prince continued. He cleared his throat, “And it corrupts all those that have it…”

The silence was back, and this time Merlin’s hopes started to flicker rather then flame, “You want to watch me?” He didn’t dare add to that. 

Arthur rubbed the top of his head as a frown and shame met his face, but he didn’t dare add to the implications either. 

Merlin picked up the petals and let them slip through his fingers, “I’ve had this since I was a child, Arthur. I’m who I am, and you won’t see me change.” Neither commented on the fact that his voice changed as they spoke - he changed, he cracked.

Arthur finally looked back at Merlin, “You’ve always had,” He wordlessly motioned to the pile they were nearly swimming in.

Merlin looked away from the pile, “Well,” He admitted, “It’s never been this bad. Not really.”

“Not really?” Arthur asked.

“Yesterday - well, no wait - the day before yesterday. I had to leave the city. It was that bad. When I saw the beheading,” Merlin answered. He finally stood up as well. Everything was quiet inside, almost purring with the realization of Arthur’s good will, “I - I don’t think it will happen again.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “I would hope so.”

Merlin’s eyes bloomed at that, “Sire?”

“If I’m going to keep you around - I can’t just have you doing this-” He motioned wildly at the petals, “Not like you did this morning!”

Merlin’s knee started to shake as it dawned on him, “You mean - You mean I can stay?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but then he met Merlin’s stare. He nodded, “Just don’t make me regret it, Merlin.”

“I won’t, sire. I won’t.”

 


	2. Epilogue : The Blooms of Camelot

“Morgana’s dreams,” Arthur whispered one evening as Merlin helped him prep for his evening.

Merlin nodded, “Magic takes different forms.”

“So she…?”

Merlin nodded, “It would seem to be so, wouldn’t it?”

“Why do you seem… so completely unfazed by this?”

“If you reget a thing enough - it’s bound to take roots close to home.”

“Full of wisdom aren’t you - and I haven’t rejected magic-”

“But your father has.”

“... Is there anything we can do for her, Merlin? I don’t think she’s realized it.”

“We could just tell her, but we don’t know how to help her so that might be a bit short sighted. I’m keeping that druid boy in my room. I can slip out with him and met with the Druids.”

“Is that safe? The druids, I mean. You’re a member of the king’s house. Won’t they see you an enemy?”

“Oh, no. Apparently they know my name better then I do. The boy won’t call me Merlin. Just Emrys.”

“Ah.”

“So - Can I go?”

“If father asks then I’ll say you’ve gone to visit your mother.”

“Yes, sire.”

“‘Sire’? Now, I’m worried - Ow.”

“Prat.”

* * *

 

“He’s dead? Gaius. Please, just tell me... ”

“Yes, Arthur. I’m sorry to say this, but it looks like it’s time for you to be king now.”

“You’ll be a good king, Arthur.”

“So I keep- Do you need to cough, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded. He glanced at Gaius, and for the first time in years he coughed in front of them. Black petals fell from his lips, and Arthur, worn and battered from his father’s descent into old age, smiled as he watched them flutter to the ground.

“Seems like Emrys believes in me,” Arthur mumbled with a weak hint on a smile on his face. They had all known it was coming. It made it easier.

Merlin pulled another petal out of his mouth, “Actually yes,” He said, “You being the Once and Future King and all that after all.”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm, and Merlin let the petal drift from his fingers. He brought his friend in for a hug. Gaius took the silent dismissal as it was and slipped away. No one spoke. Neither mentioned the noise, the wetness of Merlin’s shoulder.

“Lady Morgana needs to hear this as well. So does Gwen. You should brace her for the fact that she’ll be queen.”

Arthur said nothing, and they stood still in the silence as Arthur realized that death only made the world feel like a hollow void, “Was it so quiet for you? When Balinor died?”

“I barely knew him, Arthur. He didn’t know me. He didn’t know you. He hid in a cave. The world was quiet before I knew he was in it.”

“Mine just forced people into caves.”

“You can mourn, Arthur. You should mourn.”

“Because he was my father? Because he was the king who killed his own people-”

“Because he raised you, and even if you became your own man - he was still your father.”

“Thank you.”

“Take your time. Morgana won’t an easy one to deal with upstairs.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Merlin smirked, but he didn’t remind him. He felt something edging up in his throat, “Please tell me you don’t need a grape,” He croaked out.

Arthur straightened up with a smile and he rolled his eyes, “I’m  _ fine _ .”

The bump vanished, and Merlin squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. Then Arthur turned and took the lead as they headed back up to the throne room,  “Well, Freya can finally move back into the castle,” Arthur commented flippantly.

Merlin would have shouted at the man, but he was busy propping himself up against the wall of the hallway trying to keep from vomiting roses.

“We’re expecting,” Merlin eventually managed. He smirked at the still image in the corner of his eyes that was the prince. He swallowed once more before straightening up, “Think we’ll be able to borrow a room for a nursery?”

Arthur turned around slowly, “How long? How long have known?”

“Yesterday,” Merlin admitted with the rub of the back of his head, “Letter arrived. We’ll be expecting til harvest from the sounds of it.”

“Good timing then,” Arthur whispered, “I’d much rather your wife give birth here.”

Merlin nodded, neither commented on the slight panic to Arthur’s tone. Merlin quickly closed the distance between them, and he smiled, “I think a kingdom - and your wife - are waiting for you.”

Arthur paled, but he nodded, “I think you’re right,” He answered, “And I think we have some rules to change.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “As if you haven’t slipped a peak at all the proposals I’ve been working on - and leaving your own notes on them.”

“Just happy to be your servant, Arthur-”

“Court Sorcerer will have better hours then servatitude, Merlin, and now you have a kid on the way.”

“Prat.”

“Clotpole.”

Then they laughed with only the burdens of the future baring down on them with hopes earned by their past.


End file.
